Marissa & Clay Justice
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: What happens when you find out the awful truth about what your parent might have done? What he ordered someone else to do? Clay Morrow/OC


Marissa had a very insightful conversation with Tig, and she was done. Clay was nothing to her anymore, she had never felt so angry and betrayed by anyone until today. And she wasn't going to stand for it. If Clay wanted to throw in her face about how he was such a good father to her and Jax growing up well then she was going to through everything she had back into his face. Marissa was way past done as she walked into the Chapel. Juice, Jax and Clay were in there but church wasn't in session so she could walk in there without being held at.

Marissa sighed, as she played with the ends of her brother's SAMCRO sweatshirt as she waited for Clay to acknowledge her. When he finally looked at her all she wanted was to take the gun in the waist band of her jeans and kill him right there, but she knew she couldn't because more than likely her brother who is vice president would have to do something to protect her president.

Clay looked tired as he turned in his chair to face his step daughter, she looked more and more like Gemma every day. "What is it Marissa, we're busy." Clay said as he flicked his cigarette into the ash tray before he looked at his step son, giving him that look that was asking if he knew what this was about. Jax just shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets looking at Marissa.

"So make time." Marissa said as she took the gun out of her waist band and placed it on the table. She took a seat at the round table as she kept her eyes on Clay. Marissa couldn't stand the sight of him, or Tig right now. Chelsea, Tyler, and Sam had been going without a mother for a long time now, but since Opie started to bring it up again, Clay was going to have to pin it on someone. "You're a disgrace." Marissa said as she shook her head.

Clay raised his eyebrow as Marissa spoke to him, this wasn't like her. Normally she was sweet and nice, and more or less did most of the things she was told to do. Marissa had never spoken to Clay like this, and quite frankly he didn't like it. "You need to watch your mouth kid." Clay said, he could feel Juice and Jax both watching Marissa and Clay carefully. Both ready to jump in at the chance.

"So because Opie's asking questions finally you're going to have to pin Donna's murder on someone else hey?" Marissa asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat in the chair across from Clay. Seeing Clay's expression she knew she wasn't supposed to know. But when Tig feels guilty about something, it doesn't stay hidden long. Marissa just had to ask the right questions. "Whoever you put this murder on, just be sure he deserves to die, because the guy who killed Donna is out there sharing a beer with her husband."

Clay stood up as soon as she finished talking; he wasn't going to take this crap from Marissa. She wasn't a member and wasn't supposed to know any of this. Tig should never have told her. But it was done, she knew the truth but that didn't mean Clay was going to listen to her disrespect him. It wasn't happening. "Now you listen here, you are not a part of this club. You don't have a say in any of this shit. So why don't you just run along and forget about this conversation."

Marissa stood up and walked closer to her step father, she could see Jax getting tense because she knew more than anyone that Jax didn't want this fight to happen. Nine times out of ten he ended up being the one who played referee if Marissa and Clay started going at it. "Or what, you going to put a bullet in the back of my head to?" Marissa asked, narrowing her eyes at Clay. Marissa moved the gun towards her step father before she turned her back on him. "Go ahead. I'm right here." Marissa challenged Clay.

Clay watched his step daughter who was more than anything like his own daughter turn her back on him. He sighed before he reached for the gun, picking it up in his hand. Juice and Jax's eyes both widened, and they both had their hands on their guns. No way, this wasn't happening. Clay wasn't really serious. He wouldn't shoot Marissa, right? Clay shook his head as he un cocked the gun and placed it back on the table.

Marissa smirked as she heard the clatter of it landing back on the table, she turned back to face Clay. "That's what I thought." Marissa said softly, collecting her gun and putting it back in her waist band before she pushed her way through the doors.

Juice looked at Clay before he followed after Marissa, taking her arm gently in his hand to stop her from walking away from him anymore. "Hey, stop." Juice said softly, narrowing his eyes on Marissa. Why had she done that, and why was she getting herself involved in something that didn't concern her. "Why are you getting involved in this? It doesn't concern you love." Juice said softly.

Marissa raised her eyebrow as she looked at her fiancée. "Doesn't concern me? This is my family. Whether or not you all start believing that is up to you." Marissa said as she shook her head looking down. "Please, I know this is your home. But don't defend what he's doing right now. I don't want to hear it or I might actually lose it." Marissa said as she moved her eyes back on Juice, pleading with him.

Juice sighed, but nodding his head. "Alright. You should probably take off, I'll be home soon." Juice replied softly, he leaned forward putting his lips on her forehead. Juice took a step back once Marissa turned her back and headed out the door and off the compound. "Shit." He muttered to himself.


End file.
